world_of_merfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Himmerlan Imperium
The Greater Himmerlan Imperium is one of the World's Superpowers and is located in the North of the Continent of Malloria. It is ruled by the Emperor but has an Imperial Ruling council and Senate for which are also governing bodies of the Imperium. History of the Greater Himmerlan Imperium The Imperium as it is today was born from the end of a bloody war between two rival nations, the Himmerlan Imperium and the Himmerlan Republic. These two ideologically opposed nations were formed following a split after the last major conflict in the region which lead to the Himmerlan Civil war. "The blood bath" ,as the war is known by Imperial Historians, saw the rise of the Noble House of Zakath to the throne of the Himmerlan Imperium, lead by Valkoryian the Reunifier , the Himmerlan Imperium steadily began to push back the Himmerlan Republican forces back to 100Km of their Capital of Mal Yaska. By this time in the war many citizens in the Republic had become disenfranchised with their corrupt regime which due to the incompetence of their leadership had lead to military defeat after defeat loosing farmland and food resources, eventually a Firth columnist uprising took place in the strategic town of Cthol Murga 13km outside the capital city which after bloody fighting the Imperial Flag was lifted over the town hall and the Republican forces running with their tails between their legs. As the Imperial forces entered the town people cheered and soldiers taking pity on their brothers and sisters gave what food they had spare. Finally 4 months after the taking of Cthol Murga 90% of the Republic's population now openly declared support for the Imperials taking down republic flags and burning them in the streets and chasing out republican troops and supporters. It was only then that the Imperial High command felt confident enough to launch an all out offensive known as the "15 day Offensive" which saw the eventual capitulation of the Mal Yaska garrison and the end of the "great Blood bath" This was 235 years ago... Now the Greater Hl Imperium as it is now known is a united nation, with the Zakath family being loved and respected by the entire populace. Culture and Demographics of the Greater Himmerlan Imperium The people of the Imperium are a friendly and welcoming people of Hispanic origin but are a hardened and strong willed people. The Imperium is a open and welcoming society, however the 3 largest groups of people living within the Imperium are: * Himmerlans * Arpinkans * Oranians Political Structure of the Greater Himmerlan Imperium While the Emperor has near total authority within the Imperium there is an Imperial Senate in which 555 Senators represent their regions in the Imperium. The senate debates matters of less importance and is run by the Prime Minister who, alongside the Emperor, Runs the day to day affairs of the Imperium. here is an abbreviated version of the Governmental system Local councils > Senate (can vote on bills that then the Ruling council passes or not, 1 senator elected to be on the council) > Meritocratic Ruling council made up of top businessmen/women military officials, scientists, Various ministers appointed by the Prime Minister and of course the Prime Minister) >Prime Minister > Emperor The Noble Houses of the Imperium Within the Greater Himmerlan Imperium there a 5 main Noble Houses: The First and Most noble is House Zakath and is the current ruling house of the Imperium who's dynasty has lasted for nearly 200 years even through the "Great Blood bath". They are from the Centre of the Imperium and traditionally have always lived in or around the Capital of Mal Zeth. The Second noble house is House Molari, it is a well respected house within the Imperium who's family historically came from the Northern Reaches of the Greater Himmerlan Imperium. The Third noble house is House Voclain, after decades in decline its house name is finally back in the ascendance as Guido Voclain has become the first ever "Senate's Voice". They traditionally lived in the west of the Imperium towards the border of what is now the Taze Republic. The Fourth noble house is House Ateska, they traditionally always stuck to the Military with only one short period of history having an Ateska Dynasty. They traditionally lived to the West of the Imperium. The Fifth and Final house is House Reefa, their house has never had anyone of their family become Emperor and in the old days were mainly bureaucrats. They traditionally lived to the South of the Imperium. In the Event of an Emperor dying with no apparent heir in their direct dynasty the Imperial Ruling Council will meet to decide upon which family shall become the new Dynasty. Each Noble House may only have up to 2 members of their family on the ruling council The Military of the Greater Himmerlan Imperium The Military and armed forces are highly respected in the Imperium and there is a culture of military service in the Imperium with a draft on all 18-35 year olds into the Armed forces. This Militarily driven culture can be seen thorough all aspects of imperial life, for example in secondary schools there are specific military classes such as tactics and also increased P.E lessons. The Military of the Greater Himmerlan Imperium is Split into 4 Branches: * The Imperial Army * The Imperial Navy * The Royal Imperial Airforce * The Foreign Legion The Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the strongest branch of all 4 branches of the Imperial Military. The Imperial Army is the largest ground army in the World of MER and is one of the most professional and well respected throughout the world. The Structure of the Imperial Army is as follows: The Imperial Army's weapons and armour are provided by Imperial Bactoid Armour (IBA) The Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is divided into two sub branches of it's service: * The Surface Command * The Sub Command The Ranks of the Imperial Navy are as follows(For both commands) The Royal Imperial Airforce The Royal Imperial Airforce or RIAF is the air force of the Greater Himmerlan Imperium. It is a small but deadly part of the Imperial Military. The ranks for the RIAF are: The Imperial Foreign legion The Imperial Foreign Legion, or Foreign Legion, was formed during the Great War from international volunteers who chose to come and fight for the Imperium against the Reich and Axis. The Legion is the only part of the Imperial military that does not swear allegiance to the emperor or the greater Himmerlan imperium, but to the Foreign Legion itself. Any soldier who gets wounded during a battle for the Greater Himmerlan Imperium can immediately apply to be a Himmerlan citizen under a provision known as "Himmerlan por derecho de sangre "(Himmerlan by Right of Blood). Following the Great War, all Foreign Legion troops who served during the conflict were granted full Imperial citizenship for their bravery and honour during the war. Ranks: The Imperial Foreign Legion shares the same command structure as the Imperial Army. The Imperium's Actions on the International Stage The Greater Himmerlan Imperium has always been a big player on the International stage. The CIS The Confederacy of Independent States or CIS is the alliance founded by the Greater Himmerlan Imperium and the Red Union, who recently has left with no deal and has joined the axis. Originally the CIS was founded as a Military and Economic alliance, but following the "Great War", or the "Great Patriotic War" as it is known in the Imperium, the CIS has dropped the Obligatory Military pact leaving the CIS as now just an Economic Alliance. Imperial Foreign Policy- Pre-Great War Before the Great War the Imperium's Foreign Policy was very interventionist. It took an active role on the world stage against what the Government of the Imperium saw as the oppression and brutality of the Reich. Following the Reich's invasion of Yelloasis the Imperium was the driving force behind the creation of the "United Front" between the CIS and FSA alliances, they organised economic sanctions on the Reich. Later on when it was discovered the Reich had been meddling in the Carmine Civil war 4 divisions of Imperial volunteers went to fight for the Government of the Carmine Federation eventually helping to crush the Reich backed rebellion. Finally after much building of tensions the Imperium backed by the CIS declared war upon the Reich starting the Great War. Imperial Foreign Policy- Post-Great War following the signing of the Total Accords which formally ended the Great War the Imperium adopted an isolationist stance towards global politics. Relations charts = Category:Nations Category:Player Nations Category:CIS Members